


All's Well that Ends Well

by earpsolano



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/F, Fluff, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpsolano/pseuds/earpsolano
Summary: One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure it's worth watching.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/gifts).



> So I wasn't gonna post this but then Whenthecanon (who's a bae) said I should,, so here is the fic no one asked for :)

The rhythmic beats of the heart rate monitor no longer told Luisa she was alive. It was just a reminder of how many beats she had left. Every beat that filled the empty room was one beat closer to the silence that followed.

Rose hadn’t let her side. Not once. She had been here, by her side through it all. 

Luisa couldn’t bring herself to think of what was going to happen after the drilling metronome of her heart beat stopped. The one time she had tried to bring it up Rose had shut her down instantly. But Luisa had written a letter while her wife slept beside her that would say everything Rose couldn’t bear to hear. 

Rafael had brought Amelia down a few times. She was only five and she did not really understand why her mom wasn’t coming home. And no one had the gut to tell her.

Luisa could feel Roses grip tighten around her hand. Tears were spilling down her wife’s pale face, falling onto the rough hospital blanket.

“I love you so much.” Rose whispered, her voice breaking as she spoke. Her tears turned to silent sobs and Luisa wished there was something she could do. Anything. But there wasn’t. There was nothing she could do but tell her wife she loved her.

“I love you too.” Luisa whispered back, not wanting to destroy the quiet atmosphere around them. Luisa would have cried too, but she had cried so much in the last five weeks that nothing happened, her eyes stayed dry. 

The beating of her heart was once again the only sound in the room.

Rose fell asleep, her head resting on the edge of the bed, like always. Luisa had told her to go home. She had told Rose to go home, shower and sleep in a real bed. Her being here was not going to change anything. But she refused to leave. She couldn’t leave.

Luisa couldn’t remember the last time she had slept properly, but it had been over a week. She was scared if she closed her eyes, she’d never open them again. Luisa slowly moved her hand, which was intertwined with Roses, and traced her thumb over her wife’s palm. 

Luisa needed to sleep, but every time she felt her eyes closing she would use all her energy to keep them open. But eventually her body won, and her eyes closed.

She awoke to her wife’s screams and a rush of nurses. Her vision blurred, her body not reacting to the panic rising inside of her.

The usual sound of her heart beat was no regular.

“Luisa, I love you.” Rose could barely speak, her voice shattering as the tears streamed down her delicate face, her hand wrapped around Luisa’s. “I love you so much, don’t you ever forget that. I love you.” 

Three.

At least she wasn’t in pain.

Two.

At least Rose was here.

One.

They say on that your deathbed your life ‘flashes before your eyes’. Luisa had never believed it. She had thought it was an urban myth. But now she knew.

***

“I’d say you have about six weeks.” 

Luisa felt as if the room had suddenly closed in on her and there was no air to breath. 

Rose who had been holding back tears since they walked in, now let them flow down her face. She had known this meeting wasn’t to share good news. But she had not been expecting this.

“I’m sorry. I’ll give you two a moment.” The doctor said quietly as he stepped out of his own office leaving the alone.

“Hey, Rose, it’s okay.” Luisa said after a few seconds of silence, wiping stray tears from her wife’s freckled face.

“I think I’m supposed to be comforting, not the other way around.” Rose said with a half-hearted smile as she took Luisa’s trembling hand.

“I’m not the one crying.” Luisa spoke softly as her fingers intertwined with Roses. She should be crying. She wanted to cry. But crying wasn’t going to help Rose, and that’s all she cared about. “You’re going to be okay.”

“What am I supposed to do without you?” Rose’s face crumpled as her worst nightmare suddenly became her reality and she broke down in Luisa’s arms. Luisa held her, stroking her hair and telling her it was all going to be okay, even though she knew it wasn’t. Luisa had never seen Rose like this, and she hoped she would never see her wife in this state again. But she knew that for the next six weeks, this was going to become the norm.

“I’m so sorry Lu, I’m so so sorry.” Rose spoke through sobs and sharp inhales, her voice muffled from Luisa’s shirt which she had buried herself in.

“Ro, listen to me.” Luisa said, directing her wife’s head up so she could look into her deep blue eyes. “I want you to know, you have nothing to be sorry for. Okay?”

Rose nodded, slowly, as she rubbed her eyes until they turned red.

“I love you.” Luisa whispered, trying not to shake as she stood up. Rose stood up, pulling her in and embracing Luisa.

“I love you too.”

***

“Quick, over here!” Luisa yelled as Amelia threw the ball over to her mother, the black Labrador chasing it across the garden.

“Lu, can you come help me inside for a minute?” Rose called from the backdoor, a smile on her face as she watched the two people she loved most. She was so lucky; she knew she didn’t deserve this.

“Of course sweetie.” Luisa said with a smile which made Roses heart melt. “I’ll be right back.” Luisa said to her daughter as she threw the ball further into the garden, both child and dog running after it.

“What’s up?” Luisa asked as she followed Rose into the house.

“You know the party next week; shall I invite your dad?”

“No, don’t bother.” Luisa knew he wouldn’t want to come and she didn’t particularly want him there anyway.

“Luisa, he’s Amelia’s grandad. It’s her fifth birthday next week and she still hasn’t met him.” Rose knew Emilio and his sixth wife wouldn’t care If they didn’t meet their grandkid, but Rose was making sure it wasn’t bothering Luisa.

“Okay, I’ll call him.” Luisa sighed and turned around to head back outside when a searing pain cursed through her body. She grabbed onto the door handle as her legs threatened to buckle beneath her.

“Shit, Lu are you okay? What happened?” Rose asked, panic filling her voice as she ran over to help Luisa stand straight. 

“I’m fine, just another pain thing.” Luisa brushed it off as if nothing happened.

“How many times has this happened?”

“I don’t know, a few.”

“You should get it checked out.” Rose said, a concerned expression on her face.

“I will, after Amelia’s party.” Luisa said as she pecked her wife’s cheek before heading outside.

“Now why don’t I believe that?’ Rose laughed as Luisa ran out into the garden.

***

“What do you mean you can’t do this?” Luisa fired, holding back tears.

“I can’t do this, I’m done.” Rose said, her face showing no signs no emotion and her voice flat.

“Go on then, leave! See if I care.” Luisa yelled, sinking into the couch behind her and burying her head within her hands.

Eventually, Luisa looked up, her vision blurred from tears. But Rose was still stood in front of her, she hadn’t moved an inch.

“If you don’t care, why are you crying?” Rose whispered.

“You know I care.” Luisa sniffled, wiping her hands down her face. “I don’t think you do though…”

“Luisa. Look at me.” Rose said firmly. Luisa looked up at the red head as she walked over and crouched in front of Luisa, placing her hands on the brunette’s knees. “I care about you, and our family more than anything in the world. I am never going anywhere, ever. Okay?” Roses electric blue eyes never left Luisas as she spoke. Luisa wished she could freeze this moment. In this moment, Luisa could define love and her purpose in life. It was to be here, now, with Rose until the end.

***

“SURPRISE!!” Everyone yelled as the light was switched on. Luisa stood frozen for a second as she recovered from the minor heart attack this had caused, but a smile soon spread across her face.

“Happy birthday babe.” Rose said with a sly grin as she kissed the birthday girl. “I told you so.” She whispered as she pulled away from their family friendly kiss. Luisa had made a bet a few months’ prior that Rose couldn’t do anything that would surprise her on her birthday.

Clearly, Luisa was wrong.

Rose had gathered every long distant family member Luisa had, all her friends from college and all of her colleagues.

“Happy birthday mommy.” Amelia said quietly as she weaved her way through the crowd to Luisa who lifted her up.

“Thank you sweetheart.” Luisa kissed Amelia on the cheek as she looked away from all the people staring. “Shall we go and say hello to everyone?” Luisa whispered, earning a small nod from her daughter.

After hours of ‘hellos’ and ‘happy birthdays’ the house was quiet and Amelia was in bed. Luisa tip toed down the stairs, trying to avoid the creaks in the floor boards which would wake her daughter. Once downstairs, Luisa headed to the living room where she assumed her wife would be waiting. 

But she was not expecting this.

“Happy birthday baby.” Rose whispers as her wife stepped into the room she had filled with candles.

“I was upstairs for two minutes, how did you-“

“I came prepared.” Rose said, cutting Luisa off as she took a step closer to her wife. “How does it feel to be thirty-five?”

“Shut up.” Luisa said as she wrapped her arms around Roses waist.

“Do you want your present?”

“I thought we agreed-“

“I know what we agreed. I also ignored it.” Rose said with a smile so Luisa wouldn’t get mad at her. They had agreed not to get each other birthday presents because they had a tendency to go a little over board and they were trying to save up. They had Amelia’s college fund and all their future kid’s college funds to worry about.

“Happy birthday Lu.” Rose whispered as she pressed the small black box into her wife’s hand. Luisa’s eyes sparkled as she opened it, a small gasp escaping her mouth as she did so. 

“Rose, it’s beautiful. How could you aff-“

“Don’t ask questions, not now.” Rose said gently as she kissed Luisa’s forehead.

“This is rose gold, isn’t it?” Luisa asked as she slipped the delicate ring onto her pinkie finger.

“Of course it is.” Rose replied, both women smiling uncontrollably. “Do you want your other present now?” 

“You did not…” Luisa began, but once Roses lips began to trace her neck, Luisa quickly shut up.

This was a present she would gladly except.

***A

“Here she is.” The nurse said as she brought over the baby. Their baby.

“Hello.” Rose whispered, tears in her eyes.

“She’s beautiful.” Luisa said as Rose took their daughter within her arms.

“Just a few documents I need you two to sign and then you can go home.” The nurse said with a smile as she watched both woman cry silently out of pure joy. “Do you have a name yet?”

They looked at each other and smiled before simultaneously saying,

“Amelia.”

***

Luisa couldn’t believe how beautiful Rose looked as she walked down the aisle, her dress trailing slightly behind her. Luisa was sure this was a dream. It was too perfect to be real. But this was real.

“You look…” Luisa began to whisper as Rose reached her, but words failed to describe how incredible Rose looked. “So beautiful.”

“I’m nothing compared to you.” Rose whispered back, desperate not to cry and ruin her make up.

But Rose did cry when Luisa said her vows;

“Rose, I choose you. To stand by your side and sleep in your arms. To be the joy to your heart and the mate for your soul. To learn with you and grow with you, even as time and life change us both. I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle alongside you in bad times. I promise to respect you and cherish you as an individual, and as my wife, knowing that we do not complete, but complement each other. I can’t wait to have so many adventures with you and grow old with you. I love you, you are my everything and I promise I will never ever leave you.”

***

“It’s perfect, don’t you think?” Luisa said as she jumped onto the couch.

“It is amazing.” Rose said as she sat down beside her fiancé, taking in the house around them. 

“I think we should make an offer.” Luisa said, her voice showed just how excited she was.

“So do I.” Rose whispered, a smile spreading across her face. 

Luisa never thought she’d be here, now, buying a house with the love of her life. For a long time, Luisa didn’t believe she’d ever fall in love. But here she was, so deep in love that nothing else mattered.

“Oh, I need to show you something.” Luisa said suddenly, jumping off the couch, taking Roses hand and dragging her up the stairs.

“What?” Rose asked, confused why she had been dragged up to the master bedroom even though they had been here literally ten minutes ago.

“Here.” Luisa said as she walked Rose over to the edge of the bed.

“Here is what?” Just as Rose finished her sentence, Luisa pushed the red head back firmly onto the bed. “Luisa, what the hell…” Rose was cut off by Luisa’s lips crashing with her own.

“We. Have. To. Test. Out. The. Bed.’ Luisa said through kisses which she trailed down Roses neck.

“We only have ten minutes until someone else comes to look around the house.” 

“Well then, better make them last.”

***

Luisa had been planning this for months. Everything had to be perfect. Every detail was planned to the second. Luisa knew she didn’t have to, she could just get down on one knee and ask Rose and her would say yes. There was no doubt about that. But Luisa wanted to show Rose what she meant to her, even though it wasn’t possible to explain in words how much Luisa needed Rose.

Luisa was trembling as she checked her watch for the thousandth time. She had no reason to be nervous, she knew Rose loved her and she had been dropping hints for months, but Luisa was still terrified.

All these irrational thoughts rushed through Luisa’s head. What if she said no? What if she never loved Luisa and this was all some sort of joke?

Luisa very quickly forgot about these thoughts as the door of her apartment clicked and plan was brought to life.

“Lu, are you-“ Roses mouth hung open as she saw the candles and rose petals filling the apartment. “What’s going on?” Rose asked slowly as she close the door behind her, dropping her bag as she did so. Luisa could tell by the smile on her girlfriend’s face that she knew exactly what was going on, but she also had no idea.

“Nothing, just waiting for you to come home. How was work?” Luisa asked causally, ignoring the glowing apartment she had set up and the flower petals covering the carpet beneath them.

“Stressful, the usual. Seriously, what’s all this?” Rose said, gesturing to the apartment surrounding her. 

“If I told you, it would ruin the surprise.” 

“You mean this wasn’t the surprise?” Luisa smiled at the curiosity in Roses voice. 

Without saying another word, Luisa walked over to Rose and took her hand, leading her to the couch and gesturing for her to sit down. Rose sat down, slowly and confused in what her girlfriend was doing.

“I’m pretty sure this is a fire hazard.” Rose said with a small laugh as Luisa disappeared behind the couch.

“That’s what you’re thinking about right now?” Luisa said, her words laced with a gently sarcasm as she sat down next to Rose, a rather large black box now on her lap.

Before Rose could ask her what was in the box, Luisa pulled the lid off and pulled out an empty shot glass. Rose sat, confused once more.

“Do you know what this is?” Luisa said, spinning the shot glass around her hand.

“A shot glass?” Rose said, confused why Luisa had a box with a hot glass in it.

“Yes,” Luisa said with a small laugh. “It’s a shot glass from that bar we first met in.” 

“Did you steal a shot glass that night?” Rose said, her eyebrows raised.

“Maybe.” Luisa said with a smirk. The both remember that night, the bar, the one-night stand which turned to years. Rose, still slightly confused why it was in the box and why Luisa was showing her now. 

But then it clicked.

“Is that a box of memories?” Rose asked and Luisas smile said it all.

She had kept so many small things from everywhere she had been with Rose, knowing that she could look back through the box and smile at all the memories she had made with the woman she loved.

Luisa hoped the half empty box would one day be full of memories from their relationship, and after tonight hopefully a small empty box which contained a ring would be placed upon the other memories they had shared.

***

The bar was the same every night. The smell of cheap alcohol and lust filling the air. Luisa was sat at the same stool she always sat on, her eyes scanning the crowd for someone who already hadn’t found their one-night stand.

And that’s when she saw her.

The red dress, the sway of her hips. The way she walked in as if she owned the place. 

Luisa knew her eyes weren’t the only ones which had fallen on the red head, but the redhead eyes had fallen on her.

One conversation.

One smile.

One night.

One note.

One morning.

One year.

One proposal.

One house.

One kid.

One ending.

***

The high pitched drone of the machine was soon replaced by a silence which haunted Roses nightmares, and now haunted her reality.

***

One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure it's worth watching.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I don't know.
> 
> If you enjoyed (not sure enjoyed is the right word but oh well) this please let me know in the comments below, as any feedback is always appreciated :D
> 
> If you wanna send me reactions (which is always fun) / hate me /stalk me then here's my twitter - [ReganAlver](https://twitter.com/reganalver/)
> 
> Thanks for reading! x


End file.
